No Love
by thunderbird5
Summary: Virgil shared everything with his girlfriend and she shared everything with him. Everything was perfect until he had to move to Tracy Island to work for his father. Now Virgil has to find some way to tell the one he loved so much that he has to go work somewhere else and leave her behind.


Thanks to TB's LMC for helping me with this story. 

**Disclaimer:** How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else. 

Hi there everyone. After writing Teenage Dirtbag I was asked to write another story about Virgil and his girlfriend. Well, here it is just for you. This story can be read as a stand alone story but, I would recommend you read Teenage Dirtbag before this one. Happy reading and reviewing. 

Staring out the window to the world beyond, right now I just hate the way my life is turning out to be. We were so happy. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong. Dad had asked me to move along with my brothers to Tracy Island, to leave the lives we have now and work for him. It was our choice if we wanted to go or not, and I chose to go. The problem is, I have no idea what to tell my girlfriend. I can't tell her the real reason I'm leaving her behind…can't tell her about International Rescue. I have to lie to the woman I love, and that's why I really hate my life right now. I want both…International Rescue and her…but I can't. I have to leave her behind. 

She's pulling into the driveway and I'm still clueless as to what to say to her. How will I do this? In the many times that I've tried to talk to her about it, it's never gone well. How will today be any different? 

My girlfriend has opened the front door and now she's standing in front of me, face to face. She knows why I've phoned her this morning, why I wanted her to come here one last time. I'll always remember the night we danced at the prom, how she made me smile, how she left that other jerk of a boyfriend she'd had in the dust. For the millionth time, it seems, I try to find the right words to tell her. To let her know that I care about her, but that I can't take her with me because of reasons I can't even tell her. I have to find some other way for this relationship to work. 

Before I can say anything, she turns and looks out the window. "There are only lies and pain. There's no love here, not like before. Why won't you tell me, Virgil? What did I do wrong, aren't I trustworthy?" 

I feel broken like a mirror smashed to pieces. It feels so unfair. I've learned over time that my girlfriend can read me like a book. She's always known what I'm thinking before I give voice to my thoughts. If these walls could talk they would have so much to say about me. They would tell her what I can't. 

I find myself thinking about her words: There are only lies and pain. There's no love here, not like before. 

Oh, what will I do? Turning to her, I look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just…" 

"So what explanation do you have for me then, Virgil? What is it that's so important that you can't be with me every day anymore?" 

We've known each other for about nine years. She's trustworthy. It feels like I'm stuck in a nightmare. "I want to tell you, really I want to. It's just that this project I'm going to work on for my father is too dangerous for anyone else to be involved. It's a top secret facility where I'm going to work, and I can't take anyone with me." 

"Why Virgil, why can't I come with you? Maybe I could help with something." 

Turning, I let my head rest against the window. "If I could, I would have recommended that my father put you onto the team alongside me. But he has already chosen those who will be working on this project. I know that you want to help." 

I know that not telling my girlfriend everything about this frustrates her a lot. I mean, we've been together for so many years and now all of a sudden I have a secret that I can't share with her. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have no idea how to tell you and well, I guess it's coming out the wrong way." 

She's crying now, tears running down her face. Silent tears; tears of love and not anger. She should be yelling at me, telling me that I'm an ass, but she doesn't. My head is spinning; there has to be some way for me to fix this. "I can't take you with me, but what if we tried a long distance relationship? I could come once or twice a month to see you and spend some time with you." 

She walks to me and puts her arms around me, letting her head rest against my chest. "That could work, Virgil, we could make this work." 

I hold her close. "I'll call you every night and you can call me every morning?" 

Lifting her head up again, she looks strait at me. "I love you. I want to know what you did every day when you call. You don't have to tell me about the project, just what you did during break times and so on. I'll worry about you every day." 

I feel so horrible about all of this, leaving my girlfriend behind, unable to take her with me. I know that I'll worry about her to and wonder what she's up to as well. "I'll tell you about everything I do when I'm not working and send you a email every month with some photos." 

She nods, her head still against my chest. "Thank you. And maybe one day you'll be able to tell me what this project is?" 

Smiling down at her, I brush my hand over her soft hair. "Yeah, maybe one day I'll be able to tell you." 

Letting her go, I smooth some of her hair out of her face. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning at around 7am with my brothers; they'll be waiting for me at the airport." 

I watch her walk to the door. She turns and gives me a sad smile. "I love you, Virgil. I'll always love you, you hear?"

I have to try at least four times to find my voice. When I do speak, I can only whisper, "I'll always love you too, my love."

I watch her as she walks out the front door and softly closes it behind her. My eyes follow her to her car, and just before she drives away, she blows me one last kiss.

I have no idea how I made it to my room or when I got into bed, but when I wake up again it's early the next morning…the day I'm leaving for Tracy Island. When I get to the airport, I'm greeted by all of my brothers. As we walk past the security gates which will lead us to our private jet, I see her. She's standing behind a window watching me. As our eyes meet, she smiles lovingly at me and waves goodbye. I wave, and force myself to smile back. "Goodbye, my love," I whisper.

"What?" Scott asks.

I look back at him and shake my head. "Nothing," I reply, continuing on toward the jet. "Nothing."


End file.
